The invention relates to a method for allocating channels requested for a telecommunication link via a telecommunication network between a caller and a called party, and a device for carrying out the method. It also relates to a planning method for allocating channels requested for a telecommunication link via a telecommunication network between a caller and a called party. In particular, it relates to the allocation of a channel for an air interface in a mobile radio network.
Mobile radio telecommunication networks are known, for example, from the ETSI GSM Recommendations.
From the book by Jacek Biala, 1996 edition, ISBN 3-528-15302-4, page 76, 3.4.1, it is known that a traffic channel (abbreviated to “logical channel” or “channel” in the text which follows), which is also called TCH or user channel, can be used as voice channel or data channel. A logical channel can be operated in each case in full-rate mode or in half-rate mode both as voice channel and as data channel. The transmission via a data channel can be both circuit-switched and packet-switched. Logical channels are mapped onto physical channels. A physical channel is characterized by a time slot and a frequency or a number of frequencies, respectively. A logical channel can contain a number of physical channels. In a multi-slot configuration, a number of time slots are used for one logical channel.
The intensity of interference with a transmission via a “physical channel” by transmissions via other physical channels of identical or adjacent frequencies in the same mobile radio cell or an adjacent one depends on the wanted-to-unwanted signal ratio. The W/UNW ratio is given by the own transmitted power (wanted signal) and the unwanted signals from the adjacent radio cells. The unwanted signals are determined by the transmitting power of the interference source (mobile station or base station), the propagation conditions and the spatial distance between the interference source and the disturbed system.